Pharmaceuticals and similar substances are typically required to be ingested in relatively precise amounts. One technique for delivering precise pharmaceutical doses for ingestion or topical administration in precise amounts is to incorporate into a dissolvable film strip with the relatively precise amount of the pharmaceutical. The user simply ingests the dissolvable film strip to receive the pharmaceutical dosage.
Film strips containing medicaments may be contained within a package structure for storage before ingestion or application by the user. Such package structures may desirably provide protection to the film strip and maintain the pharmaceutical or medication in a contaminant-free, controlled environment before ingestion or application thereof by the user. The package structures are typically opened by the user manually tearing the packet to gain access to the film strip therein.
Current package structures that are manually tearable typically require a tear away portion to remove a large edge of the package that is sufficiently large to open the cavity of the package structure in which the film strip is contained. However, the size of the removed edge section must be precise, and if too large, it may be detrimental to the film strip. Tearing is imprecise and often results in either an area that is too small to effectively remove the film, or the tearing of the package is not controllable and results in the film also getting torn. Moreover, packages for such film are generally small and flat and even when torn are difficult to open and remove the film contained therein. There is a need for a film package which is easily opened in a controllable fashion and which alleviates the risks of film damage and difficulties with taking the film from the package which are attendant current package designs.